


[Podfic] Last First Kiss | By verucasalt123

by ladygizarme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme
Summary: Author's Summary: Sam may not possess all that much social experience, but he knows enough to know that wanting to kiss your brother is fucking weird.(Sam is 13 in this story - I know I marked it underage but just in case that age squicks anyone)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Last First Kiss | By verucasalt123

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361778) by [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123). 



Podfic Length: 16:11

File Size: 10.6 mb

Download mp3: [on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qg01dpor016s94j/Last+First+Kiss_verucasalt123.mp3/file)

Download or Stream: [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/sjk0x6meeowk7g61hyo0myz1erhuhtlc)


End file.
